Prior valves have been more complex and more costly to produce. Simplicity in the valve of this invention, leading to substantial economy of production and, at the same time deriving improved operational characteristics, have resulted from several major remedies of this invention to shortcomings of prior valves. The principal shortcomings of comparable valves have been (1) the use of tapered valve elements having a strong and objectionable tendency to stick, rendering the valve difficult to operate and often requiring springs to keep the valve elements sufficiently biased in place in the valve, and (2) the use of valve elements (both tapered and cylindrical) which were hollow and not properly supported internally either to resist inwardly directed fluid pressure therein or to serve adequately to prevent fluid leakage through the valve.
The following description will show how the two above-mentioned shortcomings and many of the complexities of prior valves have been remedied in the valve of this invention, and how the valve as a whole has been simplified.